Some wireless device architectures include multiple antennas and multiple transceiver chains. A wireless device is sometimes referred to as a user equipment (UE). The multiple antennas and multiple transceiver chains allow for multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) communication. Using MIMO techniques, multiple streams can be transmitted in a given direction at the same time in the same wireless frequency bandwidth.
Some embodiments disclosed herein are illustrated with respect to the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. Further details of LTE standards can be found in i) ETSI TS 136.213 v13.1.1, May 2016, “Physical layer procedures,” (hereinafter “LTE 36.213”), ii) ETSI TS 136.212 v13.1.0, April 2016, “Multiplexing and channel coding,” (hereinafter “LTE 36.212”), iii) ETSI TS 136.211 v13.1.0, April 2016, “Physical channels and modulation,” (hereinafter “LTE 36.211”), iv) ETSI TS 136.321, April 2016, “Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol specification,” (hereinafter “LTE 36.321”) and v) 3GPP TR 36.823 v11.0.1 (September 2013), “Carrier aggregation enhancements,” (hereinafter “3GPP 36.823”).